Pulang
by Natacchi
Summary: No summary. Special fic for Shinju Arissa a.k.a Nia's birthday. AU, OOC, gaje. BOYS LOVE INSIDE! Don't like, don't read! Collab with I'am and D'Riel a.k.a Twins Hentai.


**Disclaimer:**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

**Pairing:**

SasuNaru

**Genre:**

Romance, dengan _sedikit_ Hurt/Comfort.

**Rated:**

T

**Warnings:**

BOYS LOVE/YAOI, AU, OOC, gaje. Dedicated to Shinju Arissa a.k.a Nia's birthday. Collab with I'am and D'Riel a.k.a Twins Hentai.

.

.

**Note tambahan:**

_Italic_+ **bold**: Percakapan Itachi dan Sasuke di telepon.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**THANK YOU.**

.

"Maaf, Dobe… Aku tak bisa ada di sampingmu lagi…"

"Tidak, Sasuke… Jangan pergi… Sasuke… Sasuke!"

.

~xXx~

=+..A Naruto Fanfiction..+=

**PULANG**

by

=+.._Uchiha Nata-chan_, collab with _I'am and D'Riel_ a.k.a _Twins Hentai_..+=

~xXx~

.

"SASUKE! Hosh… Hosh… Mimpi itu lagi…" gumam sesosok pria berambut pirang yang baru saja terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Namikaze Naruto, sang pria itu, sekarang sedang mendudukkan diri di pinggir kasur dan menatap lantai untuk menenangkan perasaannya yang sempat kacau.

"Baka Teme, kenapa aku selalu bermimpi tentang hari itu? Menyebalkan," gerutu Naruto sambil mengacak rambut keemasannya kesal. Ia baru saja terbangun setelah tiga hari berturut-turut memimpikan mimpi yang sama, dan orang yang berada di dalam mimpinya itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, kekasih yang sudah 2 bulan pergi meninggalkannya untuk mengejar pendidikan di kota Otto. Dan mimpinya selalu sama; hari di mana Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya di bandara.

Naruto sudah berhenti mengacak rambutnya sekarang, dan ia beranjak untuk mengambil _handphone_-nya yang tergeletak di meja di sebelahnya. Terlihat cukup banyak pesan yang ia terima, padahal ini baru pukul setengah satu dini hari. Ia pun membuka pesan itu satu persatu.

Naruto tersenyum sedih. Saat tengah malam tadi, ia resmi berumur 21 tahun. Dan semua pesan yang ia buka saat ini merupakan kumpulan pesan dari semua sahabat dan teman-temannya, yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Seharusnya ia bergembira, tapi kenapa laki-laki berkulit _tan_ itu sedih? Karena dari sekian banyak pesan yang ia terima, tak ada satupun pesan dari sang kekasih yang muncul.

"…Heh, bodoh sekali aku berharap dia masih ingat hari ulang tahunku. Menghubungiku saja tidak pernah," gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum pahit. Memang, semenjak Sasuke pergi, Naruto tak bisa menghubungi pemuda berambut dan bermata hitam itu. Ia tak tahu nomor_ handphone_-nya saat ini. Mengirim _e-mail_ juga tak dibalas. Sasuke hanya pernah meneleponnya satu kali, satu bulan yang lalu. Dan nomor yang dipakainya saat itu tak pernah aktif lagi sampai sekarang. Naruto benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Dulu, Sasuke juga pernah berkata bahwa ia tak bisa berjanji pada Naruto untuk segera pulang. Mengapa dan atas dasar apa Sasuke berkata demikian, Naruto tak tahu. Yang jelas, Sasuke sudah pergi, dan ia tak berjanji pada Naruto untuk pulang dan berada di sisinya. Sasuke tak mau berjanji, karena ia tak bisa. Ia juga tak menyuruh Naruto berjanji untuk selalu menunggunya, walau apapun yang terjadi. Memikirkan hal ini membuat hatinya sakit.

"…Sebaiknya aku tidur lagi saja, besok aku harus bekerja," gumamnya kepada diri sendiri, kemudian kembali memejamkan mata dan masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya sekali lagi.

.

.

"Dobe, bangun."

Burung berkicau riang, hari yang benar-benar indah. Sinar mentari masuk melalui jendela-jendela kamar, membuat silau mata Naruto yang sedang tertidur lelap. Merasa ada seseorang yang memanggil, Naruto mengerjapkan mata dengan malas.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Dobe."

Naruto merasa pendengarannya agak bermasalah. Rasanya tadi ia mendengar suara Sasuke yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Setelah mengucek matanya sebentar dan retinanya telah terbiasa dengan cahaya sekitar, ia membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka. Bagaimana tidak? Pemandangan seorang Uchiha Sasuke di depan pintu kamarnya yang sedang membawa kue _tart_ dan tersenyum lembut padanya benar-benar sangat ganjil. Ya, ganjil. Karena Sasuke sedang berada di Otto, tidak mungkin ia bisa ada di sini.

"...Aku pasti sedang berhalusinasi," gumam Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat sosok 'Sasuke' mengubah ekspresinya menjadi heran dan bingung.

Tak menggubris sang 'halusinasi', Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkahkan kaki ke pintu kamar mandi di dekat ranjangnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia lagi-lagi mendengar sebuah suara _bass_ yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Ck, sekali Dobe tetap saja Dobe."

Ya, tak salah lagi, ini suara Sasuke. Suara khas yang dulu selalu mengejeknya, yang selalu memanggilnya 'Dobe'. Naruto membalikkan badan untuk kembali melihat sang 'halusinasi'. Tapi ternyata, sosok 'Sasuke' sudah tak ada di sana.

"...Heh, aku memang benar-benar bo—"

Kata-kata Naruto terpotong tatkala ia mendapat sebuah pelukan hangat dari arah belakang. Bau _mint_ yang tercampur aroma kopi tercium oleh si pria yang berulang tahun. _'Aroma ini...'_ Ia tersentak dan memutar kepalanya sedikit ke belakang.

"Aku bukan sebuah halusinasi, Dobe. Apa kau tak menyadari kehadiranku?"

"Sa... Sasuke?" Ya. Itu memang Sasuke, bukan sekedar halusinasinya semata. Sasuke yang tampan, Sasuke yang sudah 3 tahun lebih menjadi kekasihnya. Sasuke yang dicintainya.

"...Kau... pulang...?"

"Hn, khusus untukmu, Dobe."

"..." Air terasa menggenangi mata Naruto. Namun ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, ia tak boleh menangis. Biar bagaimanapun, ia 'kan seorang laki-laki. Maka ia melepas tangan Sasuke di pinggangnya dan membalikkan badannya supaya berhadapan dengan sang kekasih.

"...Tadaima, Dobe."

"Okaeri, Teme!" seru Naruto ceria sambil 'menerjang' ke pelukan Sasuke. Cengiran lebar yang sudah lama menghilang kini kembali muncul di bibirnya.

"Oi, Dobe, pelan-pelan saja," protes Sasuke yang agak kewalahan saat dipeluk tanpa persiapan. Namun saat merasakan Naruto tersenyum bahagia, ia hanya balas memeluknya dan mengelus kepala orang yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan lembut.

Lama mereka terdiam dengan posisi itu, sampai Sasuke memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Dobe, lilin di kue ulang tahunmu pasti sudah meleleh semua."

"Hah? Kue? Kau menyiapkan kue untukku?" tanya Naruto heran sambil melepas pelukannya. Pandangan bingung sang kekasih hanya dijawab Sasuke dengan anggukan pelan. Ia pun menunjuk sebuah kue_ tart_ di meja yang ternyata lilinnya masih utuh dan belum dihidupkan.

"Lilinnya masih utuh_ tuh_," Naruto berucap setengah heran. Ia pun berjalan mendekati meja yang di atasnya diletakkan sebuah kue_ tart_ biasa bertahtakan dua buah lilin berangka 2 dan 1 tersebut.

Setelah mengamati kuenya sejenak, Naruto kembali tersenyum lebar. Perasaan bahagianya saat ini benar-benar tak terlukiskan. Ia pun membalikkan badan kembali untuk menatap Sasuke.

"Eh? Sasuke, dari mana kau mendapatkan baju itu?" tanya Naruto heran. Sasuke saat ini sedang menggunakan _T-shirt_ putih dan kemeja hitam yang tidak dikancingkan sama sekali, beserta celana _jeans_ hitam kebiru-biruan. 'T-shirt _dan kemeja itu 'kan..._'

"Hn? Ini kutemukan di lemari bajumu. Kebetulan ukurannya pas, dan semalam bajuku basah karena kehujanan. Yah, meski celananya tak ada yang cocok. Jadi aku menggunakan celana yang kubawa sendiri. Kenapa?"

Sebenarnya Sasuke tahu, ini baju khusus untuknya yang dibelikan oleh Naruto. Sakura, sahabatnya juga Naruto, telah lama memberitahukan tentang hal ini dan memintanya untuk mengenakan pakaian ini saat ia datang nanti. Yah, meski Sasuke tak suka menggunakan kemeja.

"Tidak, tak ada apa-apa," Naruto nyengir makin lebar. _'Kebetulan sekali, aku sangat ingin melihat Sasuke memakai kemeja dan _T-shirt_ itu,_' batinnya dalam hati. Ia tak tahu bahwa sesungguhnya Sakura sudah memberi tahu segalanya pada Sasuke, termasuk tentang baju itu.

"Oh ya, mana kadoku, Teme?" ucap Naruto riang gembira. Ia menadahkan tangannya, bersiap menerima sebuah bingkisan. Sasuke berjalan mendekat, kedua tangannya disembunyikan di belakang. Naruto berpikir bahwa Sasuke pasti membawa kado itu di kedua tangannya.

Sayang, dugaannya salah besar.

"Kado untukmu? Ini dia."

_CUP!_

Naruto terkejut setengah mati saat Sasuke tiba-tiba 'menyerang' bibirnya tanpa aba-aba. Tapi setelah beberapa saat ia kembali tenang dan menikmati ciuman lembut yang dirindukannya itu. Ciuman manis yang hanya diberikan Sasuke kepadanya. Hanya pada dirinya.

Setelah merasa cukup, Sasuke memberi jarak bagi bibirnya dan juga bibir Naruto. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi si pria _blonde_, sementara kekasihnya hanya menunjukkan wajah datarnya. Mereka memang tak begitu sering melakukan hal semacam ini, jadi wajar saja jika reaksi yang terjadi malah jadi seperti ini.

"...Mulutmu bau, Dobe," gumam Sasuke sambil berbalik dari hadapan Naruto dan berpura-pura melihat sekeliling. Kalimat bungsu Uchiha itu pun dibalas dengan sebuah jitakan mulus di kepala hitamnya.

"Salahmu sendiri, aku 'kan belum sikat gigi," gerutu Naruto, sedikit warna _pink_ masih bertengger di pipinya. Sasuke kini berbalik kembali dan menatap pecahan langit di mata Naruto dengan serius, membuat si pria pirang memasang wajah tegang. Ekspresi serius Sasuke memang membuatnya takut. Membuatnya mengingat saat-saat di mana Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya 2 bulan lalu.

"...Maaf."

"...Untuk apa...?"

"Karena aku tak sempat memikirkan kado yang cocok untukmu. Dan sebagai gantinya, aku akan memberikan diriku di hari ulang tahunmu ini."

_Deg!_ Naruto merasa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup terlalu kencang. "A-apa maksudmu, Sasuke? Kita ini belum menikah, tahu!"

"Hn? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ka-kau tidak bisa memberikan tubuhmu seenaknya! Kita 'kan bukan suami istri!"

"Hah?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung. Namun karena telah dikaruniai Tuhan sebuah otak yang jenius, akhirnya ia mengerti maksud perkatan Naruto. Tawanya pun meledak dengan sempurna.

"Umph, hahahaha... Kau salah sangka, Dobe. Siapa juga yang mau memberikan tubuhku? Maksudku hari ini aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu, bukan seperti yang ada di pikiranmu..." Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak, benar-benar lain dari biasanya. Tapi apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto sungguh membuatnya tak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"A-aku mandi dulu," Naruto yang salah tingkah pergi menuju ke lemari pakaiannya dan memilah-milah baju. Setelah menemukan sepotong _T-shirt_ berwarna biru dan kemeja putih serta celana jeans hitam, ia berlari menuju ke kamar mandi dengan tergesa-gesa, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tertawa kecil.

"Haha... Dasar Dobe..." ucap Sasuke, akhirnya bisa menghentikan tawanya. Ia pun berjalan menuju ke ranjang Naruto, hendak duduk dan menanti sang kekasih dengan sabar. Saat itulah, _handphone_-nya berbunyi, dan Sasuke segera mengangkat telepon itu.

_**"Hn, Aniki."**_

_**"Hei Otouto, kau sudah sampai? Bagaimana keadaan di sana?"**_

_**"Hn. Begitulah."**_

_**"Huh, dasar kau ini. Padahal aku dan Paman Obito sudah berbaik hati untuk tidak memberitahukan kepulanganmu ini pada Otou-sama dan Okaa-san. Kalau mereka sampai tahu, maka semuanya akan kacau!"**_

_**"Hn."**_

_**"Hentikan 'hn' bodohmu itu. Ingat janjimu, jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan lupa minum obat. Sebenarnya dokter tidak mengizinkanmu melakukan perjalanan jauh dari Otto ke Konoha, kau belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Tapi demi Naru-chan, aku mengizinkanmu. Awas kalau saat kau pulang besok keadaanmu bertambah parah."**_

_**"Ya."**_

_**"Yah, sudahlah, aku tak akan mengoceh panjang lebar lagi. Baik-baiklah di sana, bahagiakan Naru-chan ya."**_

_**"...Aniki."**_

_**"Apa?"**_

_**"...Terima kasih."**_

_**"...Ya, sama-sama. Jaga dirimu seharian ini. Sampai jumpa besok."**_

Meski tidak bisa melihatnya, Sasuke yakin saat ini Itachi sedang tersenyum. Memikirkan hal ini membuatnya ikut mengeluarkan seulas senyum kecil.

"Hari ini... Meski hanya sehari, aku pasti membuatnya bahagia."

.

.

Setelah selesai dari urusannya di kamar mandi, Naruto berjalan mendekati kue _tart _miliknya. Senyumnya kembali merekah saat ia mengangkat kue itu dan membawanya ke hadapan Sasuke.

"Ayo, kita potong kuenya di luar," ajak Naruto ceria. Sasuke mengangguk sedikit, ia pun berjalan mengikuti sang kekasih menuju ke ruang makan rumah Naruto.

Di ruang makan, tampak sang ayah juga ibu Naruto sedang duduk di kursi masing-masing. Sang ayah sedang membaca koran paginya, dan sang ibu sedang tersenyum menatap Sasuke serta Naruto.

"Pagi, Tou-san, Kaa-san," ucap Naruto ceria sambil meletakkan kue_ tart_-nya di meja makan. Minato, ayah Naruto, menurunkan koran paginya dan menatap sang buah hati yang terlihat bahagia, bersama sang kekasih di sebelahnya. Ia menghela napas pelan.

Ia dan Kushina—istrinya—masih tak percaya saat Sasuke datang tepat tengah malam dan meminta izin untuk menginap di sana. Sempat mereka bertengkar dan berdebat selama satu jam lebih, di mana Sasuke lebih banyak diam dan mendengarkan luapan emosinya.

Minato tidak suka dengan Sasuke, yang sudah membuat anaknya sedih selama 2 bulan terakhir ini. Karena semenjak kepergian Sasuke, Naruto tak pernah tersenyum tulus lagi. Ia juga sering melakukan hal nekad seperti kabur dari rumah, dan tak menjaga kesehatan sampai ia jatuh sakit. Ayah mana yang tega melihat anaknya jadi seperti itu?

Untunglah, ada Kushina yang dengan sabar menenangkan Minato. Akhirnya setelah berpikir dengan kepala dingin, ia dan Kushina mengizinkan Sasuke untuk masuk ke kamar Naruto dan berada di sana. Dan sekarang, ia bisa melihat senyum tulus anaknya yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya. _'Yah, sudahlah. Yang penting hari ini dia berjanji akan membahagiakan Naruto,'_ batin Minato pasrah.

"Pagi, Minato-jisan, Kushina-basan," ucap Sasuke sopan sambil menunduk hormat. Minato berdiri dan menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan, membuat Kushina tersenyum senang. Ia pun lalu tersenyum kecil dan menjawab, "Selamat pagi." Setelahnya ia beralih mengacak rambut keemasan anaknya gemas. "Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto," ucapnya, membuat Naruto nyengir makin lebar.

Kushina tak mau ketinggalan, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah anak semata wayangnya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Naru-chan," ucap sang ibu kemudian. Ia mengecup dahi anaknya penuh sayang, lalu beralih menatap Sasuke. "Dan selamat pagi untukmu, Sasuke," sapanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kaa-san, ada korek api? Aku ingin meniup lilinnya sekarang," pinta Naruto pada sang ibu. Wanita cantik berambut panjang itu pun tersenyum dan beranjak mengambil korek api. Ia lalu memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Kaa-san," Naruto menerima korek api di tangannya. Ia pun menyalakan lilin di atas kue _tart_ itu dengan menggunakan pemantik di tangannya. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya, memanjatkan permohonan sebelum meniup dua lilin itu. Namun, lilin berangka 2 tidak mati saat ia meniupnya. Naruto tersenyum pahit, lalu meniup lilin tersebut sekali lagi. Dan kali ini, lilin itu benar-benar padam.

"Apa yang kau pinta, Naru-chan?" tanya Kushina sambil mengelus kepala anaknya dengan sayang.

"Rahasia," ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. Namun cengiran itu agak aneh, dan Sasuke menyadarinya. Tapi pria Uchiha itu memutuskan untuk bertanya mengenai hal itu nanti saja.

.

.

"Dobe, kita ke mana hari ini?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto. Saat ini mereka sudah kembali ke kamar Naruto, dan Sasuke sedang menatap sang kekasih yang kelihatan sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Aku mau kerja, kau tunggu aku pulang saja ya," jawab Naruto—masih sambil mencari-cari. Sasuke kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kerja?"

"Iya. Memang kenapa?"

"...Bolos saja, Dobe," ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah Naruto dan memeluknya dari belakang, "hari ini 'kan hari ulang tahunmu..."

"Tapi..." ucap Naruto sambil melepas pelukan Sasuke dan berbalik. Namun niat untuk membantah segera hilang saat ia bertemu pandang dengan mata _onyx_ yang menyiratkan permohonan milik Sasuke. Ia pun mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya, "Baiklah, aku bolos! Hari ini kita akan bersenang-senang!"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, lalu menepuk kepala pirang di hadapannya. "Jadi, kita ke mana?"

"Kau mau menuruti semua permintaanku 'kan?"

"Hn."

"Yosh, kalau begitu kita pergi ke tempat-tempat yang ingin kukunjungi sejak dulu!"

.

.

Sore hari yang teduh, suasana yang nyaman dan sangat tenang di sekeliling Naruto juga Sasuke. Saat ini mereka sedang berbaring telentang di atas rerumputan di sebuah bukit terpencil, memandangi langit sore yang berwarna oranye kemerahan.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Sasuke..." gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hn. Sama-sama, Dobe."

"Oh ya, boleh aku bertanya tentang sesuatu?"

"Hn?"

"...Kau.. Kapan kau pulang ke Otto?"

"..."

"Teme?"

"...Besok."

"Sudah kuduga," ucap Naruto sambil tertawa perih, membuat hati Sasuke serasa tertusuk ribuan jarum mendengar tawa itu. Sakit rasanya saat kau membuat orang yang kau cintai sedih, dan kau tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghilangkan kesedihannya.

"...Naruto..."

"Ya, Teme?"

"Apa yang kaupinta saat meniup lilin tadi?"

"..."

"Jawab, Dobe."

"...Kau tahu, Sasuke? Katanya, jika kita memanjatkan permohonan sebelum meniup lilin ulang tahun, maka permohonan itu akan terkabul. Tapi ada syaratnya... Yaitu, semua lilin itu harus padam dalam sekali tiup. Jika tidak, maka permintaan itu tak akan terkabul... seperti permintaanku yang tak ingin ditinggalkan olehmu lagi," Naruto menjawab sambil tersenyum pahit sekali lagi. Sasuke terdiam, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia hanya menggenggam jemari Naruto erat, memberinya kehangatan dan kekuatan sebisanya.

"...Ayo kita pulang, Teme! Sudah terlalu sore," ajak Naruto sambil mendudukkan diri. Namun Sasuke menariknya untuk kembali berbaring, membuat Naruto terjatuh di dada Sasuke.

"Uh, kau ini kenapa Tem—"

Ucapan Naruto lagi-lagi harus terhenti saat bibir Sasuke kembali membungkam mulutnya. Kecupan lembut itu hangat, menenangkan perasaan. Perasaannya yang galau berangsur-angsur tenang sedikit demi sedikit. Ini merupakan kecupan yang sangat Naruto sukai, dan pasti akan selalu ia rindukan, nanti. Saat Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya.

Kini Sasuke sudah melepas ciuman hangat mereka, dan menatap langit biru di bola mata sang kekasih. Ia sudah memutuskan, ia akan membiarkan keegoisannya menang kali ini. Tak peduli dengan sang ayah yang melarang keras hubungan mereka, ataupun orang-orang yang akan menghalanginya. Naruto adalah orang yang dicintainya, dan mencintainya. Selamanya.

"Kali ini aku berjanji, aku pasti akan pulang, Naruto. Kau juga harus berjanji, kau akan selalu menungguku."

"Ya, Sasuke... Aku berjanji. Kau harus segera pulang, aku pasti akan selalu menunggumu, apapun yang terjadi."

Dan sebuah ciuman lembut nan hangat kembali didapatkan Naruto dari sang kekasih, seiring dengan terbenamnya sang surya yang telah digantikan oleh sang rembulan.

**~OWARI~**

**Author's note:**

Gaje? Emang.

Ancur? Jelas…

Ending-nya itu loh, gaje sangat… *meratap lebay*

Aih, tak tahulah, saia pusing banget nih, ngetik di saat-saat ujian semester. *sok, padahal emang gak pernah belajar*

Maap, padahal saia bilang lagi out, tapi malah publish ff baru. *nyengir inosen* *ditabok orang sekampung*

Soalnya buat Nia-nee tercinta, harus ngasih kado dooong~ *bilang aja ga punya duit untuk beli kado*

Buat Sasu-nii dan Nara-nii, makasih udah bantu ngasih ide. :)

Dan untuk Nia-nee, HAPPY BIRTHDAY~! WISH YOU ALL THE BEST! Maaf hadiahnya amat sangat gaje gini! *peluk*

Oh ya, hampir lupa. Buat para pembaca, makasih ya~ Buat reviewer, hugs and kisses for you! XD

Kritik, saran, serta flame un-gaje yang baik dan benar selalu diterima... :)

.

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

**DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**


End file.
